le pouvoir ultime
by Kaleiya
Summary: encore un tournoi a KaibaLand ! Mais pourquoi Kaiba ne participe pas ? Et qui sont ces duellistes ? Yugi va devoir se préparer a recevoir un choc ! chap 9 en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

(faut vraiment que je me calme avec les fics ! en voici une toute nouvelle où je m'efforcerai de faire apparaître des duels ! tous a vos cartes !)

Un temple en ruines dans une cité dévasté…Pas une seule ame qui vive…Des statues a figure humaine…Pas un brin d'herbe, pas un arbre…Des ombres qui circulent a la recherche de ce pouvoir…son pouvoir…pour ressusciter leur maitre…afin que le mal domine…

Chapitre 1 : Retour a KaïbaLand 

Cela faisait une année entière que Yugi n'avait pas remis les pieds a KaïbaLand, depuis le tournoi Ultime . Aujourd'hui, Kaïba a décidé de faire la seconde édition de ce tournoi dont le but est toujours le meme : battre ses adversaires afin d'affronter Yugi en duel dans l'espoir de lui ravir le titre de champion du monde .

Cette fois-ci encore, Makuba était venu les chercher lui, ses amis et son grand-père .

.- Je vais l'écraser ! dit Joey .

.- Désolé de gacher tous tes espoirs Joey mais mon frère ne fera pas parti de la compétition . ajouta Makuba .

.- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Théa .

.- Il ne m'en a rien dit !

.- C'est étrange . dit Duke .

.- Depuis le temps, il a du réussir a réparer les dégats causés par Dartz ! remarqua Tristan .

.- Quelquechose a du lui arriver récemment . supposa Sérénity .

.- T'es avec nous Yugi ? demanda Joey .

Yugi émergea de ses pensées .

.- Oui Joey !

.- Bien .

.- YUGI !

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, c'était Rebecca . Elle lui sauta au cou, comme a son habitude, et fit rougir Yugi .

.- Tu m'a tellement manqué mon chéri !

.- Rebecca ! Tu m'étrangle !

La jeune fille le lacha avec regret . Elle jeta un regard noir a une personne qui arrivait vers eux . C'était Vivian Wong .

.- Salut Yugi ! Ca faisait un bail .

.- Oui .

.- Il y a de nouveaux concurrents cette année et certains sont redoutables comparé a Zigfried .

.- Vraiment ! dit Joey .

.- Oui ! C'est dommage que Kaïba ne fasse pas parti de nos adversaires .

.- Je vous comprends .

Ils se retournèrent et virent une fille aux longs cheveux mauves, aux yeux bleu glacial, a la peau claire et qui portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir .

.- Pardonnez mon intrusion . Je me nomme Chandra Kingdom et je fait parti des concurrents avec mes cousins . J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi Yugi .

.- Normal ! C'est le champion du monde ! fit Joey .

.- Et toi t'es qui ? demanda Chandra .

Joey en tomba à la renverse .

.- Pour ton information, je suis arrivé second au royaume des duellistes et quatrième a Batailleville ! dit Joey d'un seul trait .

.- Ca ne me dit pas qui tu es ! ajouta Chandra .

Et il en retomba a la renverse . Les autres en rirent de bon cœur .

.- Et si on te dit « le perdant courageux » ? demanda Tristan .

.- C'est Joey Wheeler, le duelliste de seconde zone ! s'écria Chandra .

.- T'A PARLE A KAIBA OU QUOI ! hurla Joey .

.- Un duelliste a dut lui en parler . dit Makuba .

.- On devrait peut-etre aller s'inscrire avant d'etre en retard ! dit Rebecca .

.- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la gamine ! ajouta Vivian .

.- REPETES UN PEU POUR VOIR !

Ils allèrent vite s'inscrire après avoir séparées les deux furies .


	2. Chapter 2

voilà la suite !

merci pour vos reviews !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : les nouveaux duellistes**

La soirée avait commencée et tout le monde put s'inscrire a temps ! Comme la dernière fois, il y avait des journalistes télé et, comme l'année dernière, Joey et compagnie allèrent faire un tour coté caméras ! Rebecca et Vivian poursuivaient leur dispute près du buffet ce qui fait que Yugi se retrouva seul avec Théa, Chandra et Sérénity puisque Makuba était allé retrouvé son frère . Une femme a la peau claire, aux yeux marrons d'une froideur extreme, aux longs cheveux bruns avec deux mèches blanches sur le devant, et vetue d'un long manteau noir arriva près d'eux .

.- Je vois que tu as fais de nouvelles connaissances Chandra . dit-elle .

Ils se tournèrent vers elle . Sa voix leur avait glacé les os tellement elle était froide et grave .

.- Oui . Les amis, je vous présente ma mère . Mère, je vous présente Yugi, Théa et Sérénity . dit-elle en désignant ses amis a tour de role .

.- Enchantée de vous connaître jeunes gens . répondit Mme Kingdom d'une voix plus agréable a entendre .

.- Nous de meme ! dit Yugi .

Elle rappelait quelqu'un a Yugi mais il ne parvenait pas a dire qui .

.- Vous devriez vous rendre en coulisses avec les autres car ils y sont déjà ! leur fit-elle reamrquer .

.- C'est vrai ca ! s'exclama Chandra .

.- Je vais prévenir Joey et toi tu t'occupes de Vivian et Rebecca . dit Yugi .

.- Entendu !

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les duellistes étaient en coulisses et Rolland avait commencé son discours, semblable a celui de la dernière fois .

.- Et maintenant, accueillons les duellistes !

Le premier duelliste annoncé était le champion de Californie, un certain Sheen Phillips, qui était réputé pour son deck aqua particulièrement puissant . Il était assez grand, avait les cheveux blonds-roux, les yeux vert profond, la peau mate, et portait une tenue typiquement californienne . Après, ce fut le tour de Rebecca, puis celui de Joey, celui d'un certain Thor, celui de Chandra, celui d'une dénommée Aphrodite, celui d'une certaine Orianna Marwell dont la réputation était de n'avoir jamais perdu un duel contre un homme (elle avait les cheveux blonds longs et bouclés, la peau mate, les yeux violets, et portait une tenue assez sexy), d'un certain Tankam, de Rex Raptor, de Insector Haga, d'une certaine Orieul Ryo (cheveux blancs coupés courts avec une mèche noire sur le devant, yeux marrons, peau pale, tenue gothique), de Raphael (a la grande surprise de Yugi), de Vivian, d'un certain Connor Gabin (cheveux verts avec mèches blondes, yeux bleu marine, peau pale), et d'un duelliste masqué . Le dernier duelliste faillit faire avoir une crise cardiaque a Yugi .

.- Voici Atemu Kingdom, le duelliste le plus redoutable de ce tournoi !

C'était le pharaon . Au moment d'aller sur scène, Yugi dut beaucoup prendre sur lui . Après le discours de Rolland, un étrange bruit se fit entendre . Il interpella tout le monde sauf les duellistes et Mme Kingdom . La porte fut défoncée et un groupe de personnes vetues de noir et portant un étrange symbole sur leur bras droit entrèrent avec des armes a feu . L'une d'elle s'empara de Makuba et placa un couteau sous sa gorge .

.- Rendez vous tous ou je tue ce gosse ! hurla cette personne .

* * *

NB: A partir du chapitre suivant, duels ! il y aura pas mal de cartes que j'aurais inventées alors je vous dirais lesquelles au début de chaque chap ! 


	3. Chapter 3

déjà la suite !

cartes inventés dans ce chapitre: Sceau de quatre

**

* * *

****Chapitre 3 : Double duel et sceaux magiques**

Personne n'osa bouger d'un millimètre . Mme Kingdom était la plus calme de tous et personne n'avait remarqué qu'au moment où ces personnes étaient arrivées, elle s'était mise a tourner la pierre de sa bague . La plupart des duellistes étaient très calmes mais d'autres…

.- MAMAN ! Hurlaient Rex Raptor et Insector Haga .

.- Fermez la ! dit l'une des personnes .

Yugi n'osait pas bouger d'un pouce de peur que Makuba se fasse tuer . Ses amis faisaient de meme .

.- On dirait que les avatars ont toujours aussi peur de prendre des risques !

Les personnes qui s'avèrent etre des avatars se retournèrent et virent deux personnes devant la porte principale . L'une était un homme qui se dissimulait la tete avec sa cape marron clair et portait un disque de duel, l'autre était une femme légèrement plus petite que l'homme dont le visage était dissimulé derrière un masque en argent, qui était entièrement vetue de blanc et qui avait aussi un disque de duel . On voyait ses longs cheveux bleus tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos .

.- Des rebelles, ici ! s'écria l'un des avatars .

.- Vous auriez du vous y attendre ! dit la femme .

.- On vous propose de faire un double duel ! Si on gagne, vous libérez le gamin ! ajouta l'homme .

.- Ca me va ! dit l'avatar qui tenait Makuba .

.- A moi aussi ! Ajouta un autre .

.- Très bien . dit l'homme .

Les quatre duellistes se mirent en place . Ce fut l'avatar qui avait menacé de tuer Makuba qui commenca .

.- Je joue Vorseraider (1900 /1200) en mode attaque et je le renforce avec la hache du désespoir (augmente l'attaque d'un monstre de 1000 pts) ! Je termine mon tour !

.- A moi ! dit l'autre avatar . J'invoque le Coffre mangeur d'hommes (1600/1000) en mode attaque et je termine mon tour !

.- C'est mon tour ! dit la femme . Je commence par jouer…le sceau d'Orichalque !

Le sceau d'Orichalque se matérialisa sur le terrain et, a la grande surprise de Yugi, son symbole n'apparut pas sur le front de la femme .

.- Je commence par jouer la carte magique Eklair(détruit tous les monstres ennemis) et j'invoque la Fée de la fontaine (1600/1100) en mode attaque qui bénéficie de 500 pts d'attaque en plus grace a l'Orichalque . Je vais la renforcer avec le Fouineur malveillant (augmente l'attaque d'un monstre de 700 pts ), puis je joue la Renaissance du monstre pour ramener ton Vorseraider du cimetière qui recoit un bonus grace a l'Orichalque . Je joue une carte face cachée et j'active Ookazi (enlève 800 pts de vie à l'adversaire) contre ton ami . A présent, j'attaque !

Vorseraider et la fée de la fontaine totalisant 5200 pts d'attaque a eux deux, le premier avatar fut terrassé en un tour et se fit prendre son ame par l'Orichalque . Son compagnon commencait a etre perturbé car c'était à l'homme de jouer .

.- Je commence mon tour en jouant le sceau de Quatre ! dit l'homme .

Un sceau de couleur bleue et rappelant la rose des vents se matérialisa sur l'Orichalque .

.- A présent, j'invoque Elfes gémeaux (1900/900) sur le terrain qui recoit 1000 pts d'attaque grace a la combinaison des deux sceaux . Je retourne à présent la carte face cachée de ma partenaire !

La carte face cachée s'avère etre un autre Fouineur malveillant qui élève les pts d'attaque de Elfes Gémeaux à 3600 .

.- Elfes Gémeaux, attaquez directement ses pts de vie !

Le monstre attaqua et l'avatar subit le meme sort que son partenaire . Le duel étant fini, les monstres et les sceaux disparurent . Les autres avatars s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste .

* * *

NB: Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas décrit un duel ! pardonnez moi si j'ai fait des erreurs !


	4. Chapter 4

salut a tous !

d'abord, merci pour vos reviews et désolée de n'updater que maintenant !

Sheen: Si t'arretais de te battre avec la chat...

Reynolds: Et d'écrire a la vitesse d'un escargot !

Orieul: Vous etes toujours aussi sympas !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Que le tournoi commence ! **

Le lendemain, la compétition commenca . Tous les duellistes étaient sur la plate-forme de duel du Kaibadome . Rolland fit annoncer le maitre de cérémonie qui était de nouveau Makuba .

.- Est ce que vous etes prets pour le tournoi ultime ! hurla Makuba dans le micro .

La foule hurla pour répondre au maitre de cérémonie .

.- Parfait . Parmi ces duellistes, l'un d'eux deviendra peut-etre le nouveau champion du monde de duel de monstres .

Dans le public, un jeune homme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Atemu (sauf qu'il avait une cicatrice noire qui lui barrait le visage en diagonale) accompagné d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleu azur et aux yeux d'un vert profond ainsi que d'une fille de dix ans aux cheveux blonds coupés avec des yeux vert profond et d'un garcon de huit ans aux cheveux bleu azur et aux yeux violet . La fille était particulièrement agitée .

.- Vas y tonton ! hurla t-elle .

.- Calme toi un peu Lyssa ou tu retournes avec Angèle ! dit le jeune homme .

.- Laisse la faire Osiris . dit la jeune fille .

.- Tu es trop gentille avec elle Juliana ! répliqua Osiris .

.- Maman ? demanda le garcon .

.- Qu'est qu'il y a Jinan ? demanda Juliana .

.- Oncle Atemu va faire quoi si il se retrouve face a oncle Sheen ou a tante Chandra ?

.- Il donnera le meilleur de lui-meme .

Parmi les invités, dont Yugi faisait parti, il y avait Mme Kingdom qui était assise au premier rang avec Yugi a sa droite et une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs tressés, aux yeux vert foncé et qui avait la peau mate a sa gauche . Makuba avait fini son petit discours et ajouta :

.- Et voici le champion actuel !

Les caméras se braquèrent sur Yugi . Comme la dernière fois, il était très gené . Makuba remit ca a plus tard et annonca les duels .

.- Dans le groupe A, Atemu Kingdom sera opposé à Orieul Ryo et dans le groupe B, Sheen Phillips sera confronté à notre duelliste mystérieux !

Le regard de Yugi se porta d'abord sur Orieul qui semblait très heureuse de son adversaire, puis sur Atemu qui resta l'air grave jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Yugi le regardait . Il lui lanca un sourire amical que Yugi lui rendit avec grand plaisir . Seto fit son apparition aux cotés de Makuba qui lui passa le micro .

.- Duellistes ! Si vous etes ici, c'est pour gagner et non pour vous amusez ! Sinon, vous n'avez qu'a rentrer chez vous !

Dans le public, une fille aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux marrons et a la peau mate poussa un soupir . Le jeune homme a coté d'elle, qui avait les cheveux bruns avec les yeux marrons, la regarda .

.- T'a quoi Meli ? demanda t-il .

.- J'aimerai etre dans le feu de l'action mais Mme Kingdom m'a dit que c'était trop dangereux car les hommes de ma tante risquaient de me reconnaître et de s'occuper de mon cas ! répondit Meli .

.- Princesse, elle a laissée sa fille participer alors que celle-ci a un problème de santé qui, si les organisateurs du tournoi était au courant, pourrait lui couter la vie lors d'un duel ! D'un autre coté, te faire remarquer serait une très mauvaise chose !

.- Jason, t'es censé me conseiller et non m'embrouiller !

Les duellistes se rendirent sur le lieu de leur duel . Yugi et ses amis décidèrent de se rendre sur le lieu du duel de Atemu afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait une bonne fois pour toute .

* * *

NB: le chapitre suivant étant pret, j'ai intéret a me magner ! 


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà avec beaucoup de RETARD !

Voilà ce qui se passe quand vous avez du rester dans votre lit et que vous étiez fatigué, et surtout, incapable de vous asseoir ! Ayant retrouvé mon ordi avec mes fics, je reviens !

Sheen: Y va y avoir des dégats !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Duel sur une étoile **

Yugi et les autres arrivèrent a temps . Le duel entre Orieul et Atemu n'avait pas encore commencé car Orieul n'était pas encore arrivée . Atemu attendait patiemment et il sourit quand il vit Yugi .

.- J'étais certain que vous viendriez ! dit-il .

.- On peut savoir comment ca se fait que tu es là en chair et en os ? demanda Yugi .

.- Pour répondre a ta question…commenca t-il .

.- Pharaon !

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Orieul était arrivée . De la haine se lisait dans son regard . Atemu fit ce qu'il devait faire . Ils mélangèrent le jeu de leur adversaire, le lui rendit et se mit en place pour le duel . Orieul prit la main .

.- Je vais commencer en beauté en jouant la Dryade (1200/1400) en mode défense ainsi que deux cartes faces cachées . Je vais finir ce tour en jouant le sceau Céleste .

Un sceau blanc ressemblant a une étoile a cinq branches apparut sur le terrain .

.- Grace à lui, tous mes monstres perdent deux étoiles et ne peuvent etre détruits que par un monstre de meme type . A ton tour pharaon !

.- Très bien ! dit Atemu .

Il tira une carte et regarda sa main .

.- Je joue la carte magique marmite d'avidité qui me permet de piocher deux cartes . Ensuite, j'invoque Gazel, le roi des betes mythiques (1500/1200) en mode attaque et je pose trois cartes faces cachées .

.- Bien ! dit Orieul .

Elle piocha une carte et esquissa un sourire .

.- Je vais te donner du fil à retordre ! Je joue l'Arbre Céleste !

Un gigantesque arbre au tronc très clair se matérialisa derrière la jeune femme .

.- Tant qu'il est sur le terrain, je gagne 500 pts de vie par tour à condition de n'avoir aucun monstre en mode attaque . De plus, il me permet de jouer le rat préventif (800/2000) en mode défense . A toi !

Atemu tira une carte et esquissa un sourire .

.- Encore trois tours ! dit-il . Pour le moment, j'active Polymérisation qui me permet de faire fusionner Gazel avec Berfomet ce qui me permet de former Chimère la bete volante mythique (2100/1800) . Ensuite j'active la carte magique conseil des dieux !

Cinq animaux en pierre firent leur apparition sur le terrain . Il y avait un chacal, un faucon, un chat, un crocodile et un ibis .

.- J'invoque le gardien Celte (1400/1200) en mode attaque et je termine mon tour .

.- A moi ! dit Orieul en tirant une carte . Je vais sacrifier ma Dryade afin de conserver l'Arbre Céleste et récolter les 500 pts de vie qu'il m'accorde . Ensuite, je sacrifie mon rat préventif afin d'invoquer Emès L'infini (2500/2000 effet : A chaque fois qu'il envoie un monstre de l'adversaire au cimetière, son attaque augmente de 700 pts) en mode attaque . Emès, attaque son gardien Celte !

Emès attaqua le gardien Celte et les pts de vie de Atemu chutèrent à 2900 pts pendant que les pts d'attaque de Emès passaient à 3200 . Atemu tira une carte et sourit de nouveau .

.- Je vais activer deux des cinq pouvoirs de ma carte à présent ! dit Atemu . Je me défausse de Kuriboh (300/200) afin d'activer le pouvoir de Anubis, et de la Renaissance du monstre ( permet de ramener un monstre du cimetière) afin d'activer celui de Thot .

L'ibis et le chacal prirent vie .

.- Anubis va emprisonner tes monstres dans une prison de cristal pendant deux tours complets !

Le chacal fonca sur le monstre de Orieul qui se retrouva prit dans du cristal .

.- Ensuite Thot enverra toutes tes cartes magiques et tes cartes pièges au cimetière !

L'ibis s'attaqua aux cartes faces cachées de Orieul . Celles-ci ainsi que l'arbre Céleste furent détruits . Le Sceau Céleste perdit de sa lueur .

.- A présent, ton sceau a perdu son pouvoir qui nous oblige a détruire un monstre adverse avec un monstre du meme type . Etant donné que j'ai utilisé deux des cinq pouvoirs de ma carte, mon tour est terminé !

Orieul tira une carte et sourit .

.- Dis adieu a ton monstre car j'invoque L'esprit de poussière des ténèbres (2200/1800 effet : a la fin de chaque tour, ce monstre revient dans la main du joueur . Dés qu'il est invoqué, tous les monstres visibles sur le terrain sont détruits ) et grace a son effet spécial, ton monstre et Emès sont tous deux envoyés au cimetière ! dit Orieul .

Le monstre de Atemu et celui qui a recu le sort de Anubis rejoignirent le cimetière .

.- Esprit de pousière des ténèbres, attaque directement ses pts de vie !

Le monstre attaqua et les pts de vie du pharaon chutèrent à 700 . Celui-ci sourit .

.- Je te remercie ! En m'attaquant tu as activé le pouvoir de Bastet qui me permet de gagner 500 pts de vie par carte piège ou magique dans mon cimetière à condition d'avoir perdu plus de la moitié de mes pts de vie ! dit Atemu .

Le chat s'anima et alla se frotter aux jambes du jeune homme . Celui-ci recut 1000 pts de vie donc, il en a 1700 . Le monstre de Orieul disparut et Atemu commenca son tour .

.- Je vais à présent activer le pouvoir de Sobek en enlevant de mon cimetière mon gardien Celte ainsi que Chimère et Kuriboh et je termine mon tour .

Le crocodile s'anima mais se contenta d'attendre patiemment . Orieul tira une carte .

.- Je ramène sur le terrain mon Esprit de poussière des ténèbres ! Attaque le directement !

Alors que le monstre se rua sur Atemu, le crocodile s'activa et créa un puissant bouclier qui détruisit le monstre de Orieul et lui fit perdre 1600 pts de vie ce qui réduisit ses pts à 2900 .

.- Quoi !

.- Sobek a absorbé les pts d'attaque des monstres que j'ai enlevé du cimetière et a créé un champ de force pour protéger mes pts de vie . expliqua Atemu . Et comme il t'a fait perdre plus de 1000 pts de vie, je peux invoquer directement sur le terrain un monstre du meme nombre d'étoiles que celui que tu as perdu et mon choix se porte sur le Magicienne des ténèbres (2000/1700) !

La magicienne apparut du coté de Atemu et celui-ci tira une carte .

.- Ce duel est terminé ! J'active le pouvoir de Horus qui va t'enlever 300 pts de vie par monstre dans nos deux cimetières et il me semble que le total est de quatre !

Le faucon s'anima et fonca sur Orieul qui vit ses pts de vie chuter à 1700 .

.- A présent ma Magicienne, attaque la directement !

La Magicienne attaqua Orieul et réduit ses pts de vie à zéro . Atemu avait gagné le duel . Sur les écrans, on pouvait voir que Sheen avait battu le mystérieux duelliste de son coté .

**

* * *

**NB: la suite des enchères bishonens est pour bientot ! que les fans de Yami-bakura se dépeche avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'achète !

Sheen: Et avis aux amateurs de pingouins !

Atemu: Tention vous deux !


	6. Chapter 6

JE SUIS ENCORE EN RETARD ! (se déguise en lapin blanc) EN RETARD EN RETARD JE SUIS TOUJOURS EN RETARD !

Sheen: Quelqu'un peut m'aider ?

Orieul: Tu te la fermes !

Sheen: Tu devrais te regarder !

Orieul: ...

RAR:

**melzart: **T'inquiètes je vais très bien ! les enchères s'arreteront avec Atemu puisque monsieur a collé son papier au fond !

Atemu: J'ai le droit de sauver ma peau non ?

Orieul: Franchement...

Seto: Tss !

Orieul: Tu seras le prochain si tu m'énerves Kaiba !

Bon ben en avant toute moussaillons ! Heu...tribord si possible !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Dispute**

Les prochains duels allaient opposer Raphael à Thor dans le groupe A, et dans le groupe B, Aphrodite à Rex Raptor . Yugi et les autres avaient décidé d'interroger Atemu avant que le duel de Joey ne commence .

.- Commencons dans l'ordre . Que fais tu ici ? demanda Yugi .

.- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire ! répondit Atemu .

.- HEIN ! hurla Tristan .

.- Tu ne peux vraiment rien nous apprendre ? demanda Sérénity .

.- Non . répondit simplement le jeune pharaon .

.- Est-ce que ton retour a un rapport avec l'ancienne Egypte ? questionna le professeur Hawkins .

.- Pas tout à fait . répondit l'égyptien .

.- Pincez moi ou serait-ce ce pharaon de pacotille ?

Meli était arrivée avec Jason . Atemu se tourna vers elle .

.- Mais c'est miss je suis meme pas capable de me débrouiller seule ! Tu t'es remise du fait d'avoir été remplacée par Chandra ou t'a toujours pas digéré ? dit Atemu .

.- Ta tante a préféré faire concourir sa fille adorée qui a un problème de santé plutot que moi qui suis en pleine forme ! répliqua Meli .

.- Elle trouve que tu t'expose suffisamment comme cela !

.- C'est ca ! Et elle a quoi ta cousine ?

.- Un problème cardiaque lié au mauvais développement de ses pouvoirs ! L'adrénaline lui fait baisser sa tension et elle peut tomber dans le coma !

.- D'accord ! Et elle fait le tournoi dans cet état ! Ah ben bravo ! Il y a que les Kingdom pour etre aussi tetus ! La rumeur est confirmée ! Je suis sure que c'est de ta faute si l'Egypte antique a tant souffert par le passé !

.- Ferme la Meli !

.- T'es qu'un minable, un bon a rien, un…

Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase car Atemu l'avait violemment giflée . Elle avait une belle marque rouge sur la joue qui lui était très douloureuse tellement le jeune homme avait frappé fort . Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et put lire dans son regard une colère et une haine a vous glacer le sang . A ce moment-là, Orianna arriva et se précipita auprès de Meli .

.- Que s'est il passé ici ? demanda t-elle .

La marque a la joue de Meli lui fit tout comprendre . Elle se tourna vers Atemu .

.- Tu l'a giflée ? demanda t-elle .

.- Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait ! répondit Atemu .

.- Continu comme cela et tu finiras comme moi en Egypte ! Je te croyais plus raisonnable, mais il faut croire que j'ai eu tort de penser que mon frère ainé l'était !

Elle frappa son frère au visage avec ses ongles en or massif . Il se retrouva avec une coupure a la joue .

.- Heureusement pour toi que j'ai un duel qui m'attend ! dit-elle .

Elle partit en entrainant Meli avec elle ainsi que Jason . Yugi s'approcha de son double .

.- Atemu…dit-il .

.- Allez encouragez Joey ! J'ai besoin de rester seul . dit Atemu .

Yugi hésita puis se rendit sur le lieu du duel de Joey pendant que le professeur Hawkins alllait encourager Rebecca .

* * *

NB: MakeASecret, j'ai pas aimé ta fic ! Surtout que maintenant que je sais ce que tu veux faire avec certains personnages...

Atemu: Pourquoi est ce que je me sens concerné ?


	7. Chapter 7

Salut a toi peuple de !

Pardonne moi pour cette attente mais j'avais des problèmes avec mon clavier ! BAKA DE CLAVIER TU VAS MARCHER !

Sheen: Et elle a dit qu'elle serait polie !

Orieul: Tu t'es vu toi ! Et merci a Melzart de suivre cette fic !

PS: MakeASecret, pour ta peine, je mettrai pas la suite sur le forum ! Comme ca tu feras peut-etre un effort niveau reviews !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Duels **

Raphael et Aphrodite avaient gagné leur duel respectif . A présent, dans le groupe A, Rebecca devait affronter Orianna et dans le groupe B, Joey contre Connor . Yugi et les autres encourageaient leur ami .

.- Vas-y Joey ! hurla Tristan .

Notre ami avait encore 800 pts de vie alors que Connor n'en avait que 200 . C'était au tour de Joey .

.- Je sacrifie mon petit gardien (1400/1200) et mon glaive de l'alligator (1500/1200) pour invoquer le dragon noir aux yeux rouges (2400/2000) ! Dragon noir, attaque directement ses pts de vie ! dit Joey .

.- J'active mon piège ! Lien gravitationnel ! Il empeche tous les monstres de plus de trois étoiles d'attaquer . dit Connor . Ton tour est terminé !

Connor tira une carte .

.- Ce duel est fini Joey ! dit Connor .

.- Comment ca ? demanda Joey .

.- J'invoque à présent Inaba le lapin blanc (700/500) en mode attaque ! Et étant donné que mes pts de vie sont plus bas que les tiens, je vais combiner ma Mégamorphe (si les pts de vie du joueur qui la joue sont plus haut que ceux de l'adversaire, cette carte divise par deux la puissance du monstre choisit . Dans le cas contraire, elle la double .) avec mon monstre ! Inaba, attaque directement ses pts de vie grace a ta faculté spéciale !

Le monstre de Connor attaqua directement Joey qui perdit immédiatement le duel .

.- Mince ! dit Joey .

.- Tu t'es bien battu Joey ! dit Connor .

.- Merci !

.- Dépechons-nous où nous ne verront pas Rebecca ! dit Yugi .

Ils partirent en vitesse sur le lieu du duel de Rebecca . Il lui restait 500 pts de vie ainsi que la princesse de feu (1300/1500) en mode défense . Orianna avait encore 1200 pts de vie et deux monstres en mode défense . C'était à Rebecca de jouer .

.- Je vais commencer par récolter les 200 pts de vie que m'accorde Marie l'etre perdu ! dit Rebecca .

.- Tu active mon piège ! Mauvaise réaction à Simochi ! Au lieu de gagner 200 pts de vie, tu vas en perdre 200 ! dit Orianna .

.- Mince ! Princesse de feu, attaque son monstre en mode défense !

.- J'active Annulation d'attaque ! Ton tour est terminé !

Orianna tira une carte .

.- Ce duel va s'achever ! Je sacrifie mes deux monstres pour invoquer Lily des quatre saisons (2600/2800) ! dit Orianna .

Une grande fée vetue de couleurs vives et aux ailes de libellule apparut sur le terrain .

.- Lily, détruis son monstre ainsi que le restant de ses pts de vie !

La fée attaqua Rebecca qui perdit le duel .

.- Je dois le reconnaître, tu es forte ! dit Rebecca .

.- Merci beaucoup Rebecca ! dit Orianna en souriant .

Yugi et ses amis rejoignirent les deux duellistes .

.- Ca va Rebecca ? demanda Yugi .

.- Je suis décue d'avoir perdu, mais ca va ! répondit Rebecca .

.- On est deux dans ce cas ! ajouta Joey .

.- Connor a gagné dans ce cas ! Alors Chandra devrait aussi gagner son duel ! fit Orianna .

.- J'ai hate de voir la tete de Vivian ! fit Rebecca avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres .

Ils se rendirent en vitesse sur le lieu du duel de Chandra qui était sur le point de commencer . Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de mélanger le deck de l'adversaire . Vivian rendit son deck a Chandra et vice-versa . Vivian avait prit la main .

.- J'invoque Kun-fu Nyan nyan (1700/1000) sur le terrain et je pose une carte face cachée . dit Vivian .

Chandra tira une carte .

.- Dans ce cas, je pose deux cartes face cachée et je pose un monstre en mode défense . dit Chandra .

Vivian tira une carte et sourit .

.- J'invoque maitre Kyonshi (1750/1000) en mode attaque et j'active la faculté spéciale de Kun-fu nyan nyan qui est d'augmenter ses pts d'attaque de 300 pts . dit Vivian .

.- Si ca te chante ! répliqua Chandra d'un ton froid .

.- Kun-fu nyan nyan, attaque son monstre face cachée !

Le monstre de Vivian attaqua le monstre de Chandra . Celui-ci s'avérait etre Cyberjarre qui détruisit tous les monstres présent sur le terrain au grand désespoir de Vivian .

.- Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste a faire Vivian ! dit Chandra .

Les deux jeunes femmes tirèrent cinq cartes de leur paquet respectif . Chandra sourit en voyant ce qu'elle avait tiré .

.- J'invoque Tonnerre nyan nyan (1900/900) sur le terrain puisque c'est le seul monstre que j'ai tiré ! dit Vivian un peu énervée .

Une fille aux cheveux rose foncé apparut ainsi qu'un tambour .

.- Et moi j'invoque Néo le spadassin magique (1700/1000) ainsi que Opticlops (1800/1700) . dit Chandra .

Un guerrier aux cheveux blonds et a l'armure verte apparut en compagnie d'une sorte de cyclope géant .

.- Je termine mon tour ! déclara Vivian .

Chandra s'appretait a tirer une carte quand sa main se mit a trembler .

.- Pas maintenant ! pensa t-elle .

Elle tira une carte et sourit en la voyant .

.- J'active le typhon d'espace mystique afin de me débarrasser de ta carte face cachée . déclara Chandra .

La carte face cachée de Vivian était la meme que celle de Chandra . Lorsqu'elle fut détruite elle retourna sa deuxième carte face cachée .

.- J'active a présent le drapeau tricolore (carte magique de mon invention) qui me permet d'échanger mes deux monstres contre deux autres monstres de mon jeu a condition qu'ils soient du 18ème siècle tous les deux ! Et je choisi Louis XVI (1800/2000) et Marie-Antoinette (1500/2200) !

.- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces monstres ? demanda Vivian .

.- Tu ne connais pas l'histoire de France ? C'est bien malheureux pour toi car dans ce cas, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je te réserve ! Je passe Marie-Antoinette en mode défense ce qui force tous tes monstres a demeurer en mode défense pour ce tour ! Louis XVI, attaque Tonnerre nyan nyan avec ton sceptre royal !

Après l'attaque du monstre de Chandra, Vivian était sans défense . Celle-ci tira une carte et sourit .

.- Je joue Elégante Charité qui me permet de piocher trois cartes et d'en jeter deux ! Je joue a présent la renaissance du monstre pour ramener ma Dame Dragon (2500/----) du cimetière ! Attaque Louis XVI !

Le monstre de Vivian détruisit celui de Chandra .

Vivian 4000/Chandra 3300

Chandra se sentait de plus en plus mal . Elle tira une carte et sourit . Juste celle qu'il lui fallait pour en finir avec ce duel .

.- Je joue Révolution francaise ! Son principe est simple : en échange de Marie-Antoinette et de la moitié de mes pts de vie, je peux invoquer un monstre bien plus puissant ainsi que deux révolutionnaires (1000/1100) ! J'invoque la Tulipe noire (2800/2200) sur le terrain !

Une épéiste masquée vetue de noir avec une tulipe noire a la main apparut sur le terrain en compagnie de deux révolutionnaires .

.- Tulipe noire ! Utilise ta lame furtive pour détruire sa dame dragon et active ta faculté spéciale !

.- Sa faculté spéciale ? demanda Vivian .

.- En échange des dix premières cartes de mon jeu de 1000 pts de vie, elle peut t'attquer directement avec la moitié de ses pts d'attaque additionné a la moitié de ceux du monstre qu'elle vient de détruire !

Chandra commencait a avoir la vision qui se broullait .

Vivian 1350/Chandra 650

.- Révolutionnaires, finissez ce duel !

Vivian 0/Chandra 650

Lorsque les hologrammes se dissipèrent, Chandra perdit conscience et s'écroula sur le sol .

**

* * *

**NB: J'ai un projet de site pour mes fics ! en attendant, vous pouvez toujours faire un tour sur mon forum pour voir mes fics et celles de mes membres ! 


	8. Chapter 8

Désolée pour le retard mais je suis fachée avec le site en ce moment !

Mon programme d'update n'ayant pu etre respecté, je me vois donc dans l'obligation de toutes les reporter a ce mois-ci !

Pas de duels avant le chap 10 ! bonne lecture !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 8 : Enlèvement**

Un mystérieux individu rodait depuis un certain autour de la salle de contrôle de KaibaLand . Quand il vit Seto Kaiba en sortir car l'un des duellistes avait été emmené en urgence en salle de soin, il put enfin se glisser discrètement a l'intérieur, sans etre vu . Il enleva son bonnet et ses lunettes noires, et révéla ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux foncés . Il mit des lunettes de vue puis reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur .

.- En avant ! se dit-il .

Il sortit une disquette de la poche de sa veste et la glissa dans le lecteur disquette . Il chercha le dossier concernant les duellistes du tournoi et finit par le trouver au bout de quelques minutes de recherches . Il s'appretait a le copier sur la disquette quand la porte s'ouvrit .

Atemu s'était allongé sur un banc au soleil et avait finit par s'endormir . Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts noirs avec les pointes blondes, les yeux rouges roses, le teint pale et qui était habillée assez sexy, s'approcha discrètement de lui .

.- T'a envie d'etre noir comme du charbon on dirait !

Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit .

.- Je dormais Demonia ! dit-il de mauvaise humeur .

Il se mit en position assise sur le banc et elle se mit a coté de lui .

.- Tu as gagné ton duel je te rappelle !

.- Et ?

.- Les autres duels sont terminés mais…

.- Mais quoi ?

.- Chandra a perdu connaissance après avoir battue Vivian et elle est en salle de soin !

.- HEIN !

.- Oui . Du coup, Connor qui était censé l'affronter après a gagné son duel par forfait ! Et si tu ne rejoins pas ton adversaire, toi aussi tu vas perdre !

.- Et c'est qui ?

.- Raphael !

.- J'suis pas en état de faire un duel maintenant .

.- A cause de Meli . Tous les autres sont au courant !

Atemu soupira .

.- T'es énervant !

Demonia se leva et laissa seul le jeune pharaon .

Le mystérieux jeune homme s'était figé sur place en entendant la porte s'ouvrir mais poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant entrer Mme Kingdom .

.- J'ai faillit mourir une deuxième fois a cause de vous !

.- Fait attention a ce que tu dis Jarul !

Elle se mit a coté de lui et regarda l'écran .

.- Où ca en est ?

.- Le fichier est presque entièrement copié sur la disquette ! Après, il na me restera plus qu'a remettre l'ordinateur dans l'état où je l'ai trouvé en rentrant en espérant que ce cher Seto Kaiba ne remarquera pas qu'il a eu une visite en son absence !

.- Bien . On compte tous sur toi !

.- Je le sais depuis longtemps !

Elle sourit et laissa Jarul seul .

Meli marchait sans trop faire attention où elle allait depuis un moment .

_« Pourquoi je suis partie déjà ? Parce que j'ai encore fait une betise ! »_

Elle s'arreta quand elle vit Atemu assit sur un banc, le regard vide . Elle réfléchit une seconde et décida de s'approcher .

.- Hey ! se contenta t-elle de dire .

Il tourna la tete dans sa direction et lui jeta un regard glacial . Elle prit son courage a deux mains et prit place a coté de lui . Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Atemu brise le silence .

.- Qu'est ce que tu me veux a la fin ?

.- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure .

.- Vraiment ?

.- Oui .

Le silence retomba . Meli le regarda discrètement tout en se mordant la lèvre .

.- Et…commenca t-elle.

.- Oui ? demanda t-il .

.- Euh…ca peut attendre un moment ! T'es en retard pour ton duel !

Elle se leva et se tourna vers lui en souriant . Il la regarda d'un air bizarre mais finit par lui rendre son sourire et se lever . Soudain, le mystérieux duelliste et Thor qui avait été battu par Raphael surgirent devant eux en compagnie d'une dizaine d'avatars .

.- Capturez-les ! ordonna Thor .

Meli essaya de se défendre mais elle fut assommée par un avatar qui s'était faufilé derrière . Atemu la vit s'effondrer par terre et ressentit soudainement une forte douleur derrière la nuque avant de sombrer lui aussi dans l'inconscience . Deux avatars s'occupèrent de les porter et de les emmener loin d'ici .

.- Ambroise et le maitre vont etre comblés ! dit Thor .

.- C'est certain ! Nous n'avons plus rien a faire ici a présent, mon petit problème avec Seto peut très bien attendre . dit le mystérieux duelliste .

Ils s'en allèrent . Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué, c'est que Atemu avait perdu sa carte du Magicien des Ténèbres et qu'une petite fille d'environ six ans aux cheveux marrons et aux yeux rouge rose avait vue toute la scène . Elle attendit que les deux hommes soient partis pour aller ramasser la carte et courir prévenir quelqu'un .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NB: un chapitre de cette fic sera entièrement censuré ! vous le retrouverez dans mon recueil de one-shot !


	9. Chapter 9

Me revoilà avec beaucoup de retard ! Sachez qu'a l'avenir, je ferai mes updates le dimanche de préférence !

Un one-shot sur Tales of Phantasia est en préparation et sera basé sur le mini-jeu "vas-y Arche" que l'on peut débloqué en finissant le jeu sur GBA .

Pour ces dames qui veulent la suite de l'hotel bisho, sachez qu'elle arrivera soit demain, soit la semaine prochaine !

Pour les autres fics, je ne peux rien dire !

Etant en première cette année, faut bien que je gère mon temps comme je peux ! Si vous voulez me faire du chantage, essayer de me chopper sur msn ou de me contacter par mail ! Je vous répondrai le plus tot possible !

bonne lecture !

**

* * *

****Chapitre 9 : Le chasseur…**

Jarul sortit discrètement de la salle de contrôle . Soudain, la petite fille aux cheveux marrons arriva en courant .

.- PAPA !

.- Lyndis ?

Elle lui sauta au cou et le fit tomber par terre . Au meme moment, Juliana et Osiris arrivèrent . Jarul forca sa fille a le lacher afin de se relever .

.- Qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? Vous devriez pas etre avec Sheen ? demanda Jarul .

.- Si mais son adversaire ne s'est pas présenté ! répondit Juliana .

.- Le plus étrange, c'est que mon frère ne s'est pas présenté a son duel lui non plus ! fit remarquer Osiris, inquiet .

.- C'est vraiment étrange je l'admets .

Lyndis se mit a tirer sur la veste sur la veste du frère d'Atemu . Celui-ci s'agenouilla et lui mit les mains sur les épaules .

.- Qu'est qu'il y a ?

.- Ils les ont…commenca t-elle avant de pleurer .

.- Qui « ils » ?

La petite n'arrivait plus a parler et se contenta de tendre la carte au jeune homme qui la prit . Quand il vit le monstre qu'il y avait dessus, son inquiétude grandit d'un coup et ses craintes du meme coup .

.- Où as tu trouvée cette carte ? demanda t-il en essayant de cacher son inquiétude .

La fillette renifla bruyamment et pointa l'endroit d'où elle venait du doigt .

.- Juliana, va voir Chandra et ceux qui sont avec elle . Dis leur que nous avons un gros problème car Atemu et une autre personne ont probablement été capturés par les avatars . Toi Jarul, tu vas essayer de trouver qui d'autre a été enlevé !

.- Attends…commenca Juliana .

.- On a pas de temps a perdre ! Partez !

Jarul partit immédiatement . Juliana hésita un peu mais finit par en faire de meme .

.- Emmène moi là où tu les as vus pour la dernière fois ! ordonna Osiris .

La petite ne se posa aucune question et s'exécuta .

En salle de soins, Chandra était toujours inconsciente . Kaiba était venu exprès pour voir si la duelliste était réveillée mais il fut décu de voir que ce ne fut pas le cas . Il fut donc obligé de déclarer Connor vainqueur de son duel par forfait . Yugi et les autres demeuraient inquiets . Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Juliana qui était a moitié essoufflée .

.- Juliana ! Dirent Connor et Orianna en chœur .

.- J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle pour vous tous ! Atemu s'est fait enlevé par les avatars !

.- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! C'est totalement impossible ! Pas lui ! s'exclama Orianna .

.- Hé calme toi ! fit Rebecca .

.- Atemu s'est fait kidnapper par ces types en noir ! Fit Joey .

.- On avait compris Wheeler ! répliqua Kaiba .

.- C'est vrai ce que vous dites ? demanda Yugi, inquiet .

.- J'en ai bien peur car on a retrouvé son Magicien des Ténèbres et il y a eu un témoin mais il est trop secoué pour nous donner les détails ! répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus .

La Yugi-Team se regarda et décida d'un commun accord de partir a la recherche de leur ami .

Arrivé sur les lieux de l'enlèvement, Osiris regarda partout autour de lui a la recherche d'un indice . Lyndis le regardait faire . Soudain, un sifflement se fit entendre et une flèche se ficha dans le bras droit du jeune homme qui se retint de pousser un hurlement de douleur . Il leva la tete dans la direction d'où venait le projectile et vit Tankam avec un arc et un carquois remplit de flèche . Il ricana en voyant l'état du jeune homme .

.- Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pu faire une chasse digne de ce nom…commenca t-il .

.- Insinuerait tu que je suis ta proie par hasard . Fit remarquer Osiris qui tentait de résister a la douleur atroce qui lui parcourait le bras .

.- Tu as tout compris, c'est bien .

Il prit une nouvelle flèche dans son carquois .

.- Le fait de t'avoir tuer me permettra d'etre enfin reconnut a ma juste valeur .

.- Alors pourquoi tu n'a pas percé d'une flèche l'un de mes points vitaux ?

Osiris avait de plus en plus de mal a contenir la douleur . Son bras saignait de plus en plus et il savait bien que le fait d'enlever la flèche ne stopperai pas l'hémorragie, tout au contraire elle l'aggraverait .

.- Ca te fait mal ? Tant mieux ! Vois-tu, j'ai horreur de tuer directement ma proie . Je préfère la voir souffrir, agoniser, et enfin mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse .

Il décocha une nouvelle flèche qui se ficha dans l'autre bras du jeune homme . A présent, ses deux bras le faisait atrocement souffrir et sa vue commencait a se brouiller . Tankam s'appretait a tirer une troisième flèche sur sa proie quand un coup de feu se fit entendre . La balle brisa la flèche en deux et le sifflement d'une flèche venant de l'endroit du coup de feu suivit l'action . Une flèche en or se ficha dans la main droite de Tankam, main dont il se servait pour bander son arc .

.- On l'a eu ! Fit une voix féminine .

.- REYNOLDS ! Un peu de modestie ! s'exclama une seconde voix de femme .

.- D'accord Angèle ! Mais reconnaît que c'est plus dur de casser une flèche avec un vieux revolver que de rendre une main inutilisable avec une flèche !

.- Je l'admets mais tu devrais apprendre a te calmer un peu !

Deux personnes de sexe féminin firent leur apparition . L'une était une adolescente avec de courts cheveux bruns, portant des lunettes avec des verres de couleur jaune ambre, la peau claire, portant un gilet pare-balles vert foncé sur un tee-shirt vert turquoise avec un pantalon kaki et qui avait une arme a feu a la main ; l'autre était une jeune femme d'environ 22 ans, les cheveux bleu pastel coupés courts, les yeux jaune ambre, la peau assez blanche, portant une chemise sans manches blanche avec une jupe de meme couleur ce qui la faisait ressembler a une infirmière et qui avait une arbalète en main .

.- Surveille notre victime . Moi je m'occupe de soigner Osiris . ordonna Angèle .

Reynolds montra a quel point elle était contente de devoir surveiller l'ennemi . Angèle s'agenouilla auprès de son ami et fit apparaître une trousse de soin a l'aide d'une carte de duel de monstre . Lyndis s'approcha timidement .

.- Ne regarde pas . ordonna la jeune femme d'une voix douce a la petite fille .

La fillette s'exécuta . Angèle ouvrit la trousse et en sortit une grosse pince coupante dont elle se servit pour couper les pointes des deux flèches qui avaient traversé leur cible de part en part . Elle retira les deux flèches des bras du jeune homme en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal . Dés que les deux projectiles furent otés, le sang se mit a couler de plus en plus et elle sortit un flacon en verre contenant des plumes blanches . Quand elle sortit l'une des plumes du flacon, celle-ci se mit a briller d'une lueur dorée et elle l'appliqua sur l'une des blessures qui se referma au bout de quelques secondes . Elle fit de meme avec une autre plume et quand elle termina, Osiris perdit connaissance et tomba dans les bras d'Angèle .

* * *

NB: le chap 10 me pose des problèmes ! ne vous attendez pas a le voir tout de suite !


End file.
